What's Simple Is True
by CrazyDee04
Summary: The sequel to "Wherever Life Takes Us." You have to read to find out. :)


What's Simple Is True  
  
Theresa opened her eyes and squinted as the morning sunlight poured through the curtains, nearly blinding her. She leaned back against the pillows and stretched out her tired limbs, surprised when she bumped something next to her. She looked to her right and smiled when she saw Fox sleeping peacefully beside her. Then she remembered the night before.  
She and Fox had made their relationship public at the banquet hosted by Crane Industries, and Ethan had not been happy about it. In fact, he had pulled her outside and declared his love for her, expecting her to jump into his arms and live happily ever after with him. But much to his dismay, Theresa had chosen Fox. When she went upstairs to his room to find him, Fox was nowhere to be found. Sadly, she went to her own room and saw him sprawled out on her bed. They had declared their love for each other and made love until they fell asleep in each other's arms.  
She snuggled up to him and he wrapped his arm around her slender waist, pulling her against him.  
"Good morning," Theresa whispered.  
Fox opened one eye and gave her a lazy smile. "Mmm...morning." He kissed her gently and rested his chin on the top of her head. "Sleep well?"  
"Yep." Theresa pulled back to look at him. "Last night was the best night of my life."  
"You, too?" Fox asked, opening both of his eyes to look at her. "I'm really blessed to have you in my life."  
Theresa nodded. "It's fate." She kissed him softly, but it heated up quickly. She moaned as his tongue slid into her mouth, dueling with her own. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he rolled over on top of her, ravishing her mouth with his. They were so into each other that they didn't hear the knock on the door.  
"Mrs. Crane, have you seen...?" Phyllis gasped and instantly turned around so her back was to the couple. "I'm so sorry, Mrs. Crane. I knocked and there was no answer..."  
Fox and Theresa sat up, both of them looking quite flushed. "It's okay," Theresa assured her with a smile. She pushed her hair back behind her ears. "What can I do for you, Phyllis?"  
Phyllis nodded at Fox. "I was wondering if you knew where I could find Mr. Crane...he wasn't in his room this morning." She smiled and blushed. "But now I know why."  
"Don't tell me Father is checking up on me," Fox said, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.  
Phyllis shook her head. "No, actually you have a visitor downstairs."  
Fox and Theresa exchanged confused looks. "Were you expecting someone?" Theresa asked curiously.  
"No." He turned to Phyllis. "Tell them I'll be down shortly."  
"Very well." Phyllis turned and left the room, and the couple began to get dressed.  
"I wonder who would come to see me," Fox wondered aloud, stepping into his pants.  
Theresa finished dressing and buttoned his shirt for him. "Well, there's only one way to find out," she said with a smile. "Come on. Let's go see." She and Fox headed out into the hallway and down the stairs. There was no one in the front hall, which meant that Phyllis had most likely taken the mystery guest into the living room.  
Taking Theresa's hand, Fox led her into the living room. A gentleman was sitting in a chair facing away from them, accepting a drink that Phyllis had offered him. Phyllis looked up and saw Fox and Theresa in the doorway.  
"Ah, Mr. Crane, Theresa," she said, smiling. "May I present Mr. Banning?" The man stood up and turned to face them, a wide smile on his face.  
"Dylan?" Fox asked, his eyes wide in surprise. "What the hell are you doing here?" he exclaimed, giving him a friendly hug.  
"Came to see you, buddy," Dylan replied, straightening his tie. He looked at Theresa and smiled, extending his hand. "And you must be the lovely Theresa. I've seen your picture in the papers."  
Theresa shook his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Banning."  
"Dylan, please." He looked at Fox, then glanced around the room. "Nice digs. Looks like pops is treating you alright, huh?"  
Fox smirked. "Yeah, if that's what you call it. He's letting me live here...that's enough for now." He looked at Theresa and smiled, wrapping an arm around her waist. "I hope to have my own place very soon."  
Dylan caught on and gave him a knowing smile.  
"Well, I think I'll leave you two to get reacquainted," Theresa said, giving Fox's hand a light squeeze and leaving the room, heading back up to her room.  
"Wow, her pictures certainly don't do her justice," Dylan commented, watching her leave. "What I'd give for a piece of that!"  
Fox shot his friend a look. "She's off the market, man."  
Dylan's eyes widened and he pretended to be shocked. "Foxworth, are you telling me that you're getting freaky with your step-mother?"  
"The name is 'Fox,'" Fox replied shortly. "And I am not 'getting freaky,' as you so delicately put it. Theresa and I are..."  
  
"What?" Dylan egged him on. "Don't tell me you're in love."  
Fox chewed on his lower lip. How could he possibly make his friend understand that he had changed? "I care about her, Dylan."  
"Oh, man." Dylan sat down and shook his head, an impious smile on his face. "I never thought that you, of all people, would turn out to be the monogamous type."  
"You and me both." Fox ran a hand through his hair and smiled in spite of himself. "For the first time in my life, I'm genuinely happy. She just does it for me."  
"Yeah, I'll bet she does," Dylan commented, raising an eyebrow. "I bet she takes real good care of her men."  
Fox took a menacing step toward him. "If I were you, Banning, I'd watch what I say. I can still kick your ass."  
"Hey, no need to flip out!" Dylan exclaimed, raising his hands in mock surrender. "She's off-limits...I get it. You don't have to beat it into me, alright?"  
"Sorry." Fox sat down next to his friend. "So why 'are' you here, Dylan?"  
"I said I'd come visit sometime," Dylan replied, taking a sip of his drink. "And you promised free drinks at that club you own."  
Fox chuckled. "You traveled halfway around the world for free drinks? I think not."  
"And I wanted to meet this lovely step-mother of yours for myself." He smirked and took another sip of his drink. "It's about time you got some action. What's it been? At least 4 months?"  
Fox rolled his eyes. "You have a one-track mind, you know that?" He poured himself a scotch and sat down on the couch. Dylan sat opposite him. "There's more to life than sex with random girls."  
  
Dylan pretended to be confused. "There is?" He gasped. "Oh, I see what you mean. You forgot gambling."  
Fox shrugged. "Fine, make a joke out of it if you want. But I'm telling you, Dylan. I've changed."  
His friend snorted. "Yeah, whatever. I've known you a long time, Crane, and I know that you're not the relationship type. I give you a couple of weeks, tops."  
Fox could feel his blood pressure rising, but he tried hard to keep himself calm. "You're treading on thin ice, Banning."  
Dylan shrugged and stood up. "Hey, I call it like I see it. And I don't see you and the lovely Theresa staying together very long...then she'll need someone to pick up the pieces after you dump her." He raised his eyebrows. "Maybe I should leave my number with her, just in case."  
Eyes flashing angrily, Fox walked toward the front door and opened it, waiting for Dylan to take the hint. "Get out," he said coldly.  
Dylan sat his glass down and headed over to where his long-time friend was standing. "You're making a mistake, Fox."  
"The only mistake I ever made was being friends with you," Fox retorted. "Now are you going to leave or do I have to call security?"  
"I know when I'm not wanted." Dylan exited the house and Fox slammed the door behind him.  
"The nerve of that guy!" Fox fumed, pounding his fist on the door.  
Theresa, having heard the impact his hand had made with the heavy wooden door, came running down the stairs. "Fox? What's going on?"  
Fox forced a smile. "Nothing, baby."  
Theresa looked around curiously. "Where's your friend?"  
He smirked. "Let's just say that he had to be somewhere else." He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly, letting out a sigh as she melted into his embrace. This was what love was all about.  
* * * * * *  
Fox and Theresa decided to go to the Blue Note that evening. Whitney was no longer singing there, as she had moved to California with Chad, but Theresa was going to sing a couple of numbers. Fox had overheard her singing to herself and couldn't believe what a beautiful voice she had. Needless to say, Fox had insisted that she perform at the club.  
They entered the club and instantly, all eyes were on them. Fox, being the owner of the club, was quite the popular one around the jazz club. The staff practically tripped over each other to make sure he was satisfied. A hostess quickly rushed over to them.  
"Good evening, Mr. Crane, Mrs. Crane," she greeted with a smile. "Your usual table is ready."  
Theresa linked her arm through Fox's and allowed the young woman to lead them to their table. She sat down across from Fox, nervously tapping her fingers on the tabletop.  
He must've read her mind because Fox reached for her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "You're going to be great," he told her, smiling. "Don't be nervous."  
Theresa smiled. "Easy for you to say," she said with a chuckle. "You're not the one that's going to be up on stage, singing for all these people."  
"Good thing," Fox laughed. "I can't carry a tune."  
"And now, a newcomer to the Blue Note," the man onstage announced. "The vocal stylings of Theresa Crane."  
The audience applauded and she nervously took the stage, taking the microphone from the man, who smiled broadly at her. She looked out at Fox, who simply nodded in encouragement. "I love you," he mouthed. She smiled and winked at him, then waited for the music to start.  
  
Turn to me with frozen lips  
  
Your hands are icy cold  
  
Your eyes burn bright against the frost-bit sky  
  
You never seemed more lovely than you do right tonight  
  
Theresa looked out into the audience and caught Fox's eye. He gave her a smile and she couldn't help but smile back.  
  
Pale on the horizon  
  
Like leaves frozen in the snow  
  
Our two shadows merge inseparably  
  
Will time stand still if it's pierced with cold  
  
The more I live  
  
The more I know  
  
What's simple is true  
  
I love you  
  
There's a warmth in my heart  
  
It haunts me when you're gone  
  
Mend me to your side and never let go  
  
Say 'Time knows nothing, we'll never grow cold'  
  
The more I live  
  
The more I know  
  
What's simple is true  
  
I love you  
  
Twilight descends on our silhouette  
  
How soon spring comes  
  
How soon spring forgets  
  
I wanna hold time, say it'll never begin  
  
Old man winter be our friend  
  
Old man winter be our friend  
  
'Cause the more I live  
  
The more I know  
  
What's simple is true  
  
What's simple is true  
  
I love, I love you  
  
The final chords played and everyone began to cheer as Theresa put the microphone back on the stand. She felt exhilarated; never before had she felt such a rush. She slowly started to exit the stage and squealed when Fox picked her up and twirled her around, then gave her the most mind- blowing kiss she had ever experienced. She wrapped her arms around his neck, completely unaware of the hoots and hollers coming from the people in the club, and pressed her body into his. She could feel his arousal against her waist and suddenly pulled away, realizing where they were.  
"Not here," she whispered, trying to catch her breath.  
Fox reached for her hand and practically ran out of the club, dragging her along behind him. They drove straight back to the mansion and Fox carried her up the stairs to her room, lying her down on the bed. He quickly checked to make sure the door was locked before pouncing on her.  
"I love you," he whispered, kissing her softly on her lips.  
"I love you, too," she replied, gazing into his eyes. "Make love to me, Fox."  
Fox lifted her shirt over her head, then kissed her stomach, working his way back up to her lips. His lips grazed her breasts and she shivered in delight, yet she stopped him from continuing his foreplay.  
"I just need you inside me," she told him, grinding her hips into his.  
Fox obliged her and slipped her skirt and panties off of her, then waited while she unbuttoned his pants. She slid his boxers over his hips and let out a contented sigh as he pressed himself into her, gently rocking his hips into hers.  
Theresa began to grind with him and they soon found a steady rhythm. She felt herself coming close and cried out as her climax hit her hard. Fox came seconds later, then collapsed against her, burying his head in the crook of her neck.  
"I love you," he murmured.  
"I love you, too," she replied, stroking his hair. They fell asleep in each other's arms, completely wrapped up in their love for each other. 


End file.
